Guts vs Woodpecker (Ganta Igarashi)
Guts vs Woodpecker is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Putting Guts from Berserk against Ganta from Deadman Wonderland Description Berserk VS Deadman Wonderland! It's a battle between these two combatants, who had to helplessly go through their friends being slaughtered right before their eyes. Will the winner be the brutal vengeance seeker? Or the one just fighting for his life? Interlude Wiz: Trauma, while for some it's short-lasting. And it doesn't affect them too much, for others..not so much Boomstick: Guts, The Black Swordsman Wiz: And Ganta Igarashi, The Woodpecker Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Guts Wiz: The Medieval times, this age was rough to put it mildly. Boomstick: Pch, sucks to be you Wiz. Thinking an age of badass swordsmen and wars are a bad age. Wiz: But the wars are disastrous. Not to mention other problems, ahem. But even then, some warriors had it rougher than others. Such of which including the Black Swordsmen, Guts Boomstick: Who happens to have one of the most agonizing backstories one could possibly have. Wiz: Born out of the corpse of her dead mother, somehow. Guts was adopted by the Mercenary Leader, Gambino. Even though he seemed like a bad omen to them Boomstick: And as such Guts was being trained in the ways of swordsmanship at a very early age. Now that is a life to have am I right? Wiz: Wrong. Guts while being trained suffered constant abuse by Gambino, as he was blaming him for Shisu, Guts’ adopted mother’s death. And the abuse is sometimes more than just physical.. Boomstick: Oh. I see. Wiz: And after time had passed, Guts killed Gambino in self-defense and fled from the Mercenary group. And after killing the warrior Bazuso in his time of being a lone mercenary, another mercenary group called the Band of the Hawk recruited Guts. Boomstick: Led by the military genius and ambitious man named Griffith, who totally doesn’t look like a woman might I add. The Band of the Hawk ended a 100 Year War. Wiz: And it was Guts’ first taste of friendship. One thing he hardly ever managed to have, as such things were looking good for Guts. Boomstick: And then a certain someone had to become one of the God Hand, named Femto. And slaughtered the entire Band of the Hawk Wiz: With the only ones surviving was Guts, and his Ex-Lover Casca. But it wasn’t like Guts made it through unscathed, as he was forced to cut off his own arm. Boomstick: And as such, Guts now acted alone. And killed any demon that tried to snuff him out, as Femto brands demons to Guts Wiz: Guts replaced his lost arm with a Mechanical one, which allowed him to use a Repeater Crossbow, which fires a barrage of arrows. Along with a very large magazine on top of it Boomstick: And Guts has a Cannon Arm, which has saved him on multiple occasions. As it blasts severely enough to rip through apostles. But it needs to be reloaded after each shot, so it’s not very useful in a heated battle after the first shot Wiz: But Guts doesn’t even need to use the arsenal of the Mechanical Arm, as one punch from it can bust heads. On top of that, Guts has Miniature Bombs, which are spiked to stick to foes before exploding in a radius of 15 ft, five Throwing Knives, and a Short Dagger Boomstick: But why the hell would you have a Short Dagger when you got the monstrous Dragonslayer, created by Godo and 6’6” in length. It’s pretty much impossible for any ordinary human to wield Wiz: Yet somehow, not only can Guts wield it with his hands. But carry it with his mouth. Composed out of steel, and residing in both the physical and astral planes of existence. It’s a demon’s worst nightmare Boomstick: But if that isn’t enough, Guts can utilize his greatest trick. His Berserker Armor, which allows him to surpass his subconscious limits. Wiz: Which boosts his strength enough to hold back the mast of a ship, boost his speed to dodge tornadoes, and gives him Night Vision. Boomstick: And it holds Guts together, and he can even still use his cannon arm. But the best part? He can cut through FUCKING TORNADOES with this! He can cut through TORNADOES. Think about that for a second Wiz: I’d rather not. But, for a warrior Guts is completely out of any other Medieval Warrior’s league. He can block attacks faster than the eye could track, traded blows with Zodd the Immortal, f- Boomstick: I’ll take it from here. Due to his speed made soldiers hit themselves, fought so fast he looked like a tornado. Because Berserk has some tornado fetish or something Wiz: And surv- Boomstick: I said I’ll take it from here! And he survived getting crushed, getting burned, getting stabbed, falling from the sky, getting electrocuted, and getting hit by 1,000 punches. At once. Wiz: With this he’s been able to cleave through soldiers like butter, and demons on top of that Boomstick: Including a female demon Guts was banging before slaying her. Heheh. Everybody deserves a break if you know what I’m sayin’. Wiz: That being said, Guts’ Berserker Armor really doesn’t give him a break. As he can’t stop fighting, or take it off on his own. And while the Berserker Armor provides a lot of defense, he can still suffer damage by high-impact techniques Boomstick: And he’s slightly mentally troubled. But with a backstory like his, it’s to be expected. Wiz: But, Guts is a brutal monster in combat. And joins the category of combatants who somehow aren’t superhuman Guts: Look around you carefully. Strain your eyes at the darkness around us... At the darkness around me. You said anywhere but here. This is where, here, at the border. Gathered by the winds. Those who have met their final destiny hanging between jealousy and regret. Those who failed, swept together here. You say it doesn't matter where. If you follow me, this is where you'll go. This is your end. Woodpecker Wiz: Sometimes, experimentation is the least of your worries. Boomstick: It is the least of my worries, this isn’t the 1950s Wiz. Wiz: I think you might change your mind, after meeting the once was normal child, Ganta Igarashi. Birth name Maruta, he was conceived by his mother Sorae Igarashi to continue her human testing Boomstick: Ganta was supposed to be the Test Subject, but his father denied it. So instead another child was used as a test subject, Shiro . Wiz: And after cruel torture Sorae and Hagire put her though. She decided to take it out on Ganta Boomstick: ..my notes says that’s it for the experimentation. Wiz: That’s because it’s about to get even worse. Years later, came the day Ganta calmly went to school. At that time they were about to go to a field trip, to the prison Deadman Wonderland Boomstick: How the fuck is a prison a carnival? Wiz: We’ll get to that. But, as the bell rang Ganta heard The Lullaby. The song created by Sorae for Shiro. Boomstick: Then came about the Wretched Egg, which Ganta dubbed. “The Red Man.” Guess he ain’t that creative of a kid huh? Wiz: And just like that the Wretched Egg begins attacking with the Branch of Sin. Killing his entire classmates, and fainting Ganta. To which she places a Red Diamond on Ganta’s chest Boomstick: And somehow, someway. Ganta was framed of the murders of his classmates. And tried to show his innocence, but it wasn’t enough. And the court sentanced Ganta to death. Wiz: And this included evidence of Ganta, somehow confessing to his crimes on tape. And him acting nothing like he was Boomstick: Who cares? To the fun part. He was then taken to Deadman Wonderland, where he was recognized as the mass murderer. Wiz: And, surprise. His friend ended up being Shiro, who is also in Deadman Wonderland. Boomstick: And as a Deadman, Ganta is forced to fight in the Carnival Corpse. Now under the moniker, Woodpecker. Say, why even bother with the carnival and whatnot and just stay in your cell? Wiz: Because Deadman Wonderland has a necklace that injects poison to it’s prisoners. In a period of three days, the body would cease to function resulting in an agonizing death. Boomstick: ..is this legal? Wiz: Doubt it. But with this, Ganta is in a race against time to get Cast Points to buy Candy and see the next few days. Vengeful against The Wretched Egg. Boomstick: But with Ganta, his Red Diamond may or may not have given him access to the Branch of Sin. Which, allows you to use your BLOOD as a weapon. Wiz: Where, in reality you’d usually faint upon the first attack. But this is fiction so whatever. Ganta uses the Ganta Gun, where he collects his blood in his right hand and fires it like a gun Boomstick: Except it’s your own blood that’s the ammunition. Oh, and it’s actually faster than an average gun. But still Wiz: And it’s powerful enough to destroy large boulders. However, Ganta puts himself at risk when using this. If he misuses this ability, he can very well get anemia Boomstick: Thankfully Ganta has another ability, the Supersonic Ganta Gun. Which fires slimmer shots of blood, and as such Ganta can fire this over and over. Wiz: And while the regular Ganta Gun is more like a cannon, the Supersonic Ganta Gun fires more like a machine gun. But it’s still a force to be wreckoned with as it overpowers worm eater weapons and pierces through opponents Boomstick: But then there’s his ultimate weapon, the Ganbare Gun. Literally meaning “Do your best Gun” Wiz: Ganta gets patterned lines that cover him when using this ability. And when it hits it’s target, it expands before exploding rapidly. And it’s powerful enough to destroy Deadman Wonderland itself Boomstick: There’s a reason why it’s Ganta’s favorite. Wiz: But, it’s also Ganta’s most hazardous. As it can cause severe blood loss and could even kill him. Boomstick: But luckily Ganta doesn’t rely on just his Branch of Sin, he’s got above-average physical strength. And he’s got Peak-Human speed, and Superhuman Reflexes. Able to dodge attacks moving at the Speed of Sound Wiz: And he’s got extreme durability, able to survive beatings from Shiro, severe cuts, stabbing, blunt force trauma, electrocution, other Branch of Sin attacks among many others Boomstick: Sounds familiar.. Wiz: And besides this he’s defeated Crow in a fight, killed Hagire Rinchiro, fought the Wretched Egg to a standstill, helped Shiro defeat Shishito Madoka- Boomstick: Woah, WOAH. Those two beat MADOKA !? Wiz: Wrong one. Boomstick: Oh, lame. Wiz: And Ganta survived the Dog Race, which killed everybody who attended it except for him and Shiro. And while he didn’t win it, he would’ve if it wasn’t for him saving Shiro from falling into spikes Boomstick: Which leads to his greatest weakness, his Branch of Sin in general. ''' Wiz: Yeah. As it tends to result in Blood-Loss and Anemia. And can make him fall unconscious, which may as well be death for Ganta. '''Boomstick: And Shounen Rule. Wiz: But, once he escaped Deadman Wonderland due to an explosion. The crystals shattered for both Ganta and Shiro, and both of their powers were lost. But thanks to this, Ganta lived on to a relatively normal life. Boomstick: Not like what happened in the past though is gonna be removed from our memories Ganta Igarashi: If you're gonna kill me, then kill me. If you're gonna execute me, stop waiting. Until then, I live by my own rules! DEATH BATTLE! Ganta Igarashi’s Cell Today could end up rough for one of the inmates of the Deadman Wonderland Prison, as for the inmate. His necklace was only at 5 hours, and if he couldn’t get candy fast. He’d meet an agonizing death, this inmate was the Woodpecker, Ganta Igarashi. Ganta was exhausted, and sick of staying in this so called “tourist attraction.” And then he heard knocking coming from his cell’s entrance “Woodpecker~!” Said Tsunenaga Tamaki, the tyrant of Deadman Wonderland. Ganta groaned in anger, to which Tamaki responded “Aww, why so glum?” Ganta didn’t even want to deal with Tamaki, but then he saw he was holding something They were candies. “I can’t let such an audience hit die like this, so I have some candies!” Tamaki said, Ganta however knew of Tamaki’s sadistic nature. “..what’s the catch?” Ganta asked confusingly. Tamaki grinned happily, “Why, just make sure to participate in this upcoming event!” he said. Ganta didn’t want to admit it but, this seemed like a steal. So he shakily obliged to Tamaki, who lead him to the Carnival Corpse with a sadistic smile “Let’s just say, your foe will be different than usual” Tamaki said before giggling ---- Carnival Corpse “Welcome to the Carnival Corpse! Where today, the Woodpecker. Shall face off against, a different challenger this time around, Guts!” The announcer said, to which Ganta froze where he was “Guts? Never heard that nickname before..” Ganta thought to himself, as he stepped into the ring. He then heard footsteps, as he saw a very intimidating man step into the Carnival Corpse. This man was his challenger, Guts. Ganta immediately saw Dragonslayer and began to panic “W-wha!? Is this even allowed!?” Ganta thought, as Guts began walking closer to him. “Don’t disappoint me, like the weak soldiers before you.” Guts said, Ganta gulped and took a step back. FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=II9mI-uPdso) Ganta looked at Guts, and noticed that he was getting out a Throwing Knife. Why he wanted to use a Throwing Knive instead of his Dragonslayer he didn’t know, but Guts threw the Throwing Knive before Ganta could think about that. Ganta got out of the way, but thought smart as he raised his left hand putting his thumb slightly upward. The Throwing Knife sliced part of his thumb open, which made an open wound that Ganta could draw blood with. Ganta aimed his thumb at Guts before firing a blood bullet at him, Guts quickly noticed this and jumped back. The blood bullet only grazed is foot before launching off, as Guts landed back on the ground. “So, that’s all you got huh?” Guts said as he drew Dragonslayer this time around. “Looks like this shouldn’t be an issue” he muttered as he sped at Ganta, who quickly widened his eyes. Guts heaved Dragonslayer over his head before swinging it downward at Ganta, he rolled out of the way before leaping backward. Ganta then looked back, and saw that Guts was nowhere to be found. At first, as out of nowhere he saw Guts in front of him. As he swung Dragonslayer he had no time to question how it worked, but he was going faster than he could track. Ganta jumped back again, but this time Dragonslayer cleaved into his chest. Ganta let out a scream of agony for a brief second, but quickly shut his mouth as this was an advantage. Ganta then landed back on the ground, and fired the Ganta Gun at Guts. Guts however swung Dragonslayer at the Ganta Gun’s bullet, which made it dissipate upon contact. Ganta got a feared look in his eyes, as the announcer didn’t make things any better “If this is all that Woodpecker can do, looks like we’ll need a new star attraction!” the announcer said, to which Woodpecker raced and began climbing a tree in the Carnival Corpse. Guts locked his sights on Ganta, and fired a Crossbow Arrow at him. But Ganta managed to climb his way up the tree fast enough to avoid it, before firing more blood bullets. Guts again swung Dragonslayer continuously, which allowed him to dissipate the bullets thrown at him. Ganta began shaking, as Guts began running at the tree he was hiding out on top of. “Should’ve known you were weak after all” Guts muttered as he sliced the bottom part of the tree, which began toppling forward as Ganta dropped from the tree to the ground. But Guts without realizing it found himself within the tree’s shadow. (Stop-Music) Guts was late on moving out of the way at that point and got himself crushed by the tree, as Ganta scooted away from the tree on the ground before getting back up. “Well, that was easier than I thought..” Ganta muttered. “W-Woodpecker won..?” The announcer said confusingly, as he had no idea that the guest would go down so quickly. And that’s because, he wouldn’t go down so quickly. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkYYYew8CUI) “Looks like you’ll have to try again..” Guts said as he got out from under the tree and back facing Ganta. Ganta however shot another blood bullet out of nowhere, which surprised Guts. Without thinking Guts tossed one of his Minature Bombs at the blood bullet, which caused it to blow up in his face. Ganta just took this as an advantage as he socked Guts in the face. Guts let out a raging shriek, but Ganta smashed his head in a second time before trying to launch him away. Unbeknownst to him, Guts was getting ready his Cannon Arm to fire at him. Guts then raised the Cannon Arm, with the trigger ready to activate. “Quite making me puke” Guts said before he pulled the trigger and launched a cannonball at Ganta’s already wound covered chest. Ganta let out another scream of agony, before his back impacted the ground and saw that Guts was now on his feet. Guts quickly tried to reload the Cannon Arm, but Ganta headbutted him quicker than he could do so. “That candy is..mine..” Ganta muttered under his breath, as he did a backhand chop to Guts’ neck with his hands. Guts however barely flinched, he was just seemingly too durable. “Nice try, kid.” Guts said, as he swung Dragonslayer again and sliced a third giant wound into Ganta’s chest. But this time, it allowed Ganta to use an ability that would help him out greatly. The Supersonic Ganta Gun. Ganta then put his hand out, saying “My try isn’t over..that candy belongs to me!” before firing. Ganta fired 3 bullets, to which Guts avoided the first one. But the second one pierced through Guts’ upper torso. While the third one pierced through Guts’ shoulder, but Guts was still able to keep fighting due to his endurance. Guts and Ganta both faced each other in Close-Quarters Combat once Guts sped at him. However, with one agonizing punch from the Mechanical Hand, getting hit in the head Ganta was thrown far, far back. Impacting his cage while he was soaring through the air, like a bird he was nicknamed after. Ganta then got up, but an explosion happened behind him which pushed Ganta forward. Making him trip and fall flat on his face to the ground, as Guts began approaching him. Saying, “I think I shall show you what true intimidation means.” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkrPc3UE2MU) Guts then stood still, as Ganta watched confused. But he was quickly able to assess the situation of what was happening, Guts was getting a new set of armor out for this fight. But it wasn’t any ordinary armor It was the Berserker Armor. Ganta then knew that he needed to act smart, as one false move could lead to death. And who else would help keep Shiro alive? “I-I don’t wanna die..!” Ganta thought to himself (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IunstAdGBP4) “I don’t want to die. I have no time to die..!” Ganta kept thinking, as he fired the Ganta Gun at Guts, who didn’t even react. He didn’t even move, he just stood there for Ganta to come and attack him. Ganta knew how rough it could get when he was right on him, but by that point it was too late as Guts reloaded the Cannon Arm and fired it directly at Ganta’s chest yet again. Sending him flying before skidding himself on the ground “WOODPECKER!” Guts shouted, as he dashed at Ganta and had Dragonslayer ready to slice him up. “There is hope..” Ganta thought, as he fired another bullet at Guts. Who once again didn’t do much Guts then leaped at Ganta, and swung Dragonslayer continiously at his chest and neck. It ended up giving Ganta 3 large gaping wounds, but this was still an advantage for Ganta. Ganta then fired a Supersonic Ganta Gun bullet, which stabbed Guts and broke one of his bones. But he continued to fight while screaming “WOODPECKER!” over and over, Ganta then tried to punch Guts away. Ganta’s punch hit Guts’ Berserker Armor with a CLANG! while Guts turned to him. “FUCK YOU, I’M THE REAL DEAL!” Guts shouted as he punched Ganta, causing him to skid back. Ganta tried to fire one last Blood Bullet, which Guts straight up reflected it back at him upon swinging. And Ganta then knew after dodging he needed to use his last resort. “Do it for your friends..” Ganta thought “I’m not going down without taking this bastard with me..” Ganta kept thinking as patterns began to form around him. It was Ganta’s greatest weapon, the Ganbare Gun. Ganta then fired a gigantic blood bullet at Guts, who couldn’t react to how destructive it was. But for the staff and/or inmates of Deadman Wonderland, they’d quickly figure out how ---- View of Deadman Wonderland The entirety of the prison was slowly getting surrounded in patterned lines, before a gigantic explosion erupted in the facility. Causing the entirety of Deadman Wonderland to begin getting destroyed. ---- Back in the Carnival Corpse Ganta had just pretty much destroyed Deadman Wonderland, at least most of it. And many debris began falling from the sky, but Guts however. Unknown to Ganta, he had gotten up. And only managed to get his attention by going after him “YOU THINK THAT IS IT!? YOU LIMP-DICK SHIT!” Guts shouted once more, as Ganta was completely frozen in fear. Guts then leaped at Ganta, who couldn’t do anything, as he began suffering major Blood-Loss Guts then looked at him once more, before saying “THAT’S THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES, AND NEVER PAIR ME WITH THESE FAGGOT-ASS JOKES.” And right after saying that, Guts swung Dragonslayer at Ganta’s neck.. ..which sliced his head off. Killing him right then and there K.O! The remainder of Deadman Wonderland began collapsing on itself, and as such Guts quickly fled the Carnival Corpse before he could be announced the winner. Many of the prisoners had been evacuated, but one stood out as she got up to Guts “Y-you meanie!” She said, to which Guts. Now still in his Berserker Armor turned to, she was Ganta’s only friend and fellow Branch of Sin user, Shiro. Shiro now only had one mission, avenge Ganta. By any means Conclusion (https://youtu.be/GbtmmZnrrgM?t=2m) Boomstick: Well, that was. Rather gory, I like it! Wiz: Both Guts and Ganta have survived things way out of there league, and at first this fight could be seemed pretty even Boomstick: Yeah, as both Guts and Ganta have very similar durabiltiies. And Guts has speed, while Ganta has Destructive Capacity Wiz: But a main turning factor was, experience. Guts’ entire life revolved around fighting. Meanwhile Ganta, Deadman Wonderland’s Carnival Corpse was his first taste of it Boomstick: And with Ganta, while using your fuckin’ blood might be a cool ability. Sadly, considering how many times he’d need to use it. He’d end up suffering major Blood-Loss Wiz: And lastly, the Berserker Armor. It would allow Guts to practically reflect and/or survive anything Ganta could throw at him. That with Guts practically outclassing him in strength not to mention speed with it, it was pretty clear who would take the win Boomstick: Even the amount of wounds Ganta got wouldn’t be enough. Guess he’s just one step closer to Buttmonkey Wonderland Wiz: The winner is, Guts Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) It's a battle of two characters who use plants as their primary source of attack, in a battle of Good and Evil. Will the hero triumph over the villain? Or will evil's tenacity pay off once again? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant